HellBound
by T0pKn0tCh
Summary: A story of a boy forced to save his world. By becoming a Hell-Hunter, a elite group of mercenaries, he and others must accomplish missions until they can rise through the ranks, but, is there a such thing as being pushed too far.
1. Prologue

**Hell-Bound**

_Not really sure how i should put this but umm...this __**story**__ is 100 percent mine, all of the characters are 100 percent original, either made by me or my friends. So if you're reading this just to get ideas for something of yours please go somewhere else because as of now this story is officially__** MINE**__ and only __**MINE. **__I actually started this story out of boredom, but after hearing a few people's feedback I've gained more reasons for writing, and continuing with the story._ _The prologue is temporary, I typed it because I was rushing to get into the story._

**Prologue**

**Since before it could be traced, there has been a battle between species. It was the basic battle of light versus dark, those who fought to protect earth and those who wished to conquer it. Years continued to pass by and the battle raged on, becoming worse after each kill. Out of greed someone decided to create a group, a group called the "Hell-Hunters". The group was a neutral clan, they were trained and hired to kill. A year before the Hell-Hunters were put into action, the god-of-demons, began mating, creating about twenty kids, who all fought for him, all but one.**

**The child that decided to become a "dark creature of the light" and protected the earth, feeling as though what his father believed in was wrong. Rei, the god-of-demons, ordered his other children to destroy Jeice. Each of his children died by Jeice's blade in battle. After the attack of Jeice's brethren, things in the world settled down for a while. At least until Rei began besieging the world again. And now, Jeice has decided to try and put an end to Rei's rule.**


	2. Chapter 1: Til death do us part

_Remember the "Jeice" character I was talking about?? Well, it's time for you to meet him and his wife(name still pending)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Til' death do us part**

"But…it's suicide and you know it!!" Screamed a lady holding a child in one hand and a pacifier in the other. She seemed more worried than she was mad. "it's what I have to do, or else we will suffer for the rest of our life," replied a man in a discouraged voice. "but Jeice, what about Ijin….how do you think this will effect him," the woman said while looking down at her child with tear filled eyes. Jeice walked away from where he was standing to pick up his sword. As he did he looked over his shoulder at his saddened wife and replied "if I don't do this he won't live long enough to grow up."

Ijin began crying loudly, trying to block out everyone's voice as if he knew what was going on but was quickly silent as soon as the pacifier reached his lips. "I promise I'll return.. just have a bit of faith in me Kira," Jeice said as he slung the sword over his shoulder and began walking out of the front door. "…I…love you…," whispered Kira while she was looking down at Ijin, letting tears roll down her cheek.

After traveling for hours on end, Jeice stopped as he reached a large, dark mountain with even darker clouds over top. Jeice cracked his neck and started sprinting towards a large cave at the base of the mountain. Just as he entered the entrance of the cave, a large boulder dropped, blocking the only way out. There was the sound of hissing and snarling right before the sound of something thrusting from a surface. Jeice slid his sword off of his shoulder and slid it across the ground in front of him before slicing vertically, cutting a charging demon in half.

He didn't move until he heard the thud of the body hitting the ground, and just as it, did Jeice jumped into the air kicking another demon into large hanging stalactite. As the body slowly fell Jeice sensed something from behind and quickly turned around to grasp the sneaky demon's neck and squeeze as tight as he could, crushing it's neck and making it fall like a rag-doll.

"HAHAHAHA…So you've returned?? Don't expect to be as lucky as you were before…son," said a large shadowy figure in a dark demonic voice. "Son??….Rei, you don't have any right to call me that!!" Jeice said in an angry, irritated voice. "Remember, you were the one to betray me…mind telling me why you've come to visit me, son??," said Rei in the same demonic tone of voice as before. Jeice charged at Rei with his sword extended at his side and he began glowing, accessing his devil form, leaving him with midnight colored hair and long raven-black wings. Eyes matching his hair and fangs three inches longer than usual. "TO TAKE YOUR LIFE!" Jeice replied in an enraged and confident voice.

Just as the blade was an inch away from Rei's neck he caught the swords blade and threw it at a wall along with Jeice. Jeice used his wings to slow his momentum and kicked off the wall, charging towards Rei once again. "I'm nothing like your brothers…..I will not be slain by the likes of you," Rei said demonically. Just as the tip of Jeice's blade was an arm length away from Rei it began disintegrating as it touched Rei's invisible barrier.

Before Jeice suffered the same fate as his sword he teleported again, reappearing behind Rei and sent a kick into the back of his head. Rei spiraled towards a wall and as he hit it, the wall crumbled, dropping small rocks on Rei. "COCKY OLD MAN…..I'll put an end to you!!" yelled Jeice, letting his anger get the best of him. Rei stood slowly and cracked his neck, smiling evilly and brushing himself off all at once. "been a long time since I was hit…" replied Rei as he lifted his hand and sent fist-sized orbs of darkness at Jeice, each causing a massive explosion as they made impact with something. Jeice attempted to dodge all of the orbs but was caught by one in his chest which sent him in a wall and made an imprint in it.

Rei began laughing and raised his right arm above his head, creating a giant controlled ball of energy. Jeice rose and moved both of his hands in front of him, creating a ball of energy of equal size. "this…is…it," Jeice said as he was focusing his energy and breathing heavily. "you pathetic cur…DIE!!" yelled Rei and he threw the ball of energy at Jeice. Not knowing what to expect Jeice threw his energy ball to meet Rei's. As they collided a small explosion occurred and a few seconds after another bigger explosion happened which destroyed the mountain and the demons within it.

Jeice arose from a pile of rubble and took a look around before he let his guard down and took the time to actually feel the pain of his wounds. "see Kira…I told-.." Before Jeice could finish his sentence Rei blasted a hole in his chest from behind, causing Jeice to drop quickly. Rei took a look at his wounded body and began laughing evilly before he disappeared in a shroud of darkness.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 2: Close friends

_Years after the Rei-Jeice event, baby Ijin has grown up and is now a teenager attending a Hell-Hunter academy. And of course I have a new character to introduce(made by me)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Close Friends**

Jeice smiled and looked down at a 17 year old Ijin. For some reason Ijin's eyes were filled with tears and he almost began crying. "I have to go now so-…" Jeice said before he was cut off half-way between his sentence.

"Beep!"

"Beep!!"

"Beep!!"

"Beep!!"

The sound of a loud alarm began. It grew louder and louder before a hand was planted on the "snooze" button. "Ijin,….Ijin…..IJIN!! Wake up, you don't want to be late for your big day," Kira, Ijin's mother said as she began walking out of Ijin's large room. Ijin slowly slid his feet out of his bed and sat up, he stood up wobbly and nearly fell to the as his blood slowly made it's way down from his head. Ijin looked over to his right and looked into a mirror that was over a hundred years old but had the look of a brand new mirror, he looked at himself in the mirror and saw his shoulder-length sliver hair, athletic body and began flexing in the mirror before he smell of bacon soon entered the air and entered Ijin's nostril's just as quickly as he ran into the kitchen.

"So what's for breakfast??" Ijin said as he licked his lips and walked over to his mother, looking over her shoulder at what she had in the pan. Kira smiled as she said "well, I'll be having bacon, eggs, and of course those soft biscuits I always make, but you, you'll be having whatever your school serves you." Ijin frowned a bit before he turned around and walked back towards his room, grabbing the clothes he was planning on wearing to school.

"DING DONG!!…" the sound of doorbell was heard clearly throughout the house and it was followed by knocking. Kira walked towards the door and peeped through the peep hole, sighing when she saw that it was just a friend of Ijin's, he was an inch shorter than Ijin, who is 5'11, he had short black hair that was always in a mess if he told it, but to everyone else it looked well-groomed. He always wore black and of course people assume that's he's not right in the mind and that he's dark but he's actually a clown on the inside, his name was Donovan Salem but he liked to be called Salem, strangers who heard of him call him the "Devil Child". "Ijin, Salem's here…hurry and get dressed for school!!" yelled Kira to her slacking son. She opened the door and motioned for Salem to come in and said "good morning" as he stepped inside of their house.

Ijin walked out of his room with strapped black jeans and black boots with white strips on them, and to compliment the boots he wore a white jacket, while showing his body since he didn't wear a shirt. Kira began lecturing Ijin on how important it was not to be late, like she did everyday, Ijin did his routine signal and he and Salem both began walking out the house. "So, do you think you'll pass the exam??" asked Salem just to start a conversation. Ijin smiled and took a step in front of Salem giving him a "I'm damn sure I will" like smile. "I'll take that as a yeah…but seriously, there's gonna be a new instructor for every team."

Ijin sighed and turned around, showing disappointment in his face. "so, there's no more Mrs. Gage??…anyways, do you actually think I'll fail any field exam??" Salem shrugged his shoulders and smiled before he continued to walk forwards. "Nah, I'm just saying…don't be too cocky." Ijin began walking as well and they slowly made their way towards Terra Institute. As they arrived at the door the bell rang and a large crowd of people began moving inside of the building, all of them trying to get in at once. Ijin and Salem shook their heads at them and they both vanished out of thin air, leaving only a small gust of wind behind.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 3: And so it begins…

_Wondering what happened to Ijin and Salem, no worries, the next chapter is here to tell you. Read on and find out, leave a review with some feedback._

* * *

**Chapter 3: And so it begins…**

As if time stopped for a few seconds, Ijin and Salem entered a large class room and looked around to see that they were the only one's in the class. Salem smiled and went to take his seat in the back of the class, moving up the stairs, Ijin walked behind Salem and sat in the seat to the right of Salem. After they sat down the students began pouring in the classroom, as if it was their cue. Ijin leaned back in his chair, and Salem put his head on the desk and dozed off, thinking of the next thing to do, until the bell rang again and the sound of footsteps where heard. Salem slowly lifted his head and saw a man with a scar on the side of his face enter the room.

Salem and Ijin looked at each other almost simultaneously before Salem smiled evilly and jumped on top of the table and began singing while Ijin jumped up beside him and started playing the air guitar. Together they made the class stop and watch them with a smile and laughter. The man shook his head at their stupidity and lifted his hand up, causing a pulse to circulate around the room until it finally reached them and they froze as it touched them. The scarred man took a step towards a desk and lifted his leg to put his foot on it, before he took a look at Salem and Ijin only to inspect them. "I take it you're Donovan Salem??…Correct??" The scarred man spoke in a deep, yet soothing voice before he turned to look at Ijin to say "and you're Ijin Senryu??" Ijin, unable to do anything but speak, replied, "Y-Yes, sir?" The man smiled and lifted his hand as if he were telling traffic to stop, and as he did the two were free of their paralyzed state. "Guess you aren't as bad as they say…I'll be having my hands full in the meantime though."

Ijin and Salem looked at each other, both with a confused look in their face, and hopped of the table. Salem, wanting to know more than Ijin did, asked "By you having you hands full, you mean??" The man laughed at the question and answered confidently, "So you haven't heard??…I'll be your instructor for the exam, and…depending on how you perform." Ijin sighed and dropped his head quickly. "Are you here for both of us??", asked Salem. The man shook his head and pointed at him, looking a bit emotionless for a few seconds before he said "No, there is another who has been chosen as your partner…Ijin, your instructor will be here shortly" and he looked over the rest of the class and stated "The same for you all…please be patient."

Ijin lifted his head up and fell in his seat, throwing his feet back on top of the desk, putting his hands behind his head as well. "So, when will you tell us who you are??.." asked Ijin without looking at the man. "Oh, where are my manners…The name's Kamon Leradine ….," just as he stated his name a woman burst through the door and fell to her knees blushing as she looked at the students. She stood to her feet and brushed her self off with a smile on her face, but a face red as ever. "And this of course is Kiyoko Miyane, now Donovan…follow me," Kamon said as made his way out of the classroom. Kiyoko looked around the room and stopped blushing almost instantly, she scanned the students and finally decided to speak up, "Ijin Senryu??.."

Ijin nearly fell out of his chair as he heard his name, he put the chair on all fours and looked at her for a few minutes and thought "She's no Mrs. Gage but she still is kind of hot." After a few minutes he raised his hand and smiled lightly before he said "Yeah, I'm here." Kiyoko nodded and looked down at her clipboard and made a mark on it. "Please follow me…," She said as she turned, and began walking out of the classroom. Ijin fell backwards in his chair, letting it hit the ground and make a loud sound, while he took a stand and walked outside of the classroom.

As he came outside of the door he turned to see another student leaning against the wall and instantly knew who he was. The guy was wearing black from head to toe, he wore the hood of his jacket over his head and the shadow of it covered his eyes. Kiyoko turned to look back at Ijin and then turned to the guy saying, "Ijin Senryu, this is your partner Damien Luran….you two will be doing the field exam together, but before we start the exam please gather your belongings and get what you will need for our travel." Damien sighed and moved his eyes up and looked Kiyoko in the face. "How long is this going to take??" Damien said in a cold, emotionless voice. "Only a few hours, so we'll all have plenty of time to get to know each other…..when ever you get ready we'll meet at the front gate" Kiyoko replied in a happy, enthusiastic voice.

Damien dropped his eyes and slid his hands inside of his jacket pocket's, he pushed himself off the wall and began making his way towards the front gate. Ijin stayed behind and turned to look at Kiyoko, "Is there a way to change my partner??" Kiyoko shook her head and smiled while she said "No, sorry…Just work with what you've got." Ijin sighed and began walking towards the main gate, feeling the wind created from him walking, hit his chest and roll into the inside of his jacket. After a while Kiyoko made her way to the front gate, thinking of a way to make conversation. Ijin looked at Damien and decided to try and talk to him. "So…are you psyched or what??" Damien lifted his eyes and looked at Ijin before he moved his eyes towards Kiyoko who was slowly approaching them. "Kiyoko right??…Why did I have to get paired with him??," Damien asked in the same cold, emotionless voice as before and while he was pointing at Ijin with his thumb. Kiyoko smiled and took a moment to think before she looked down at her clipboard, "Not really sure.."

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 4: The field exams Pt I

_Now I will introduce a couple new characters, Kamon was created by me and Sereniti, by a friend. Also we will now follow the lovable goof Salem.

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: The field exams Pt. I**

Salem slowly but surely followed Kamon out of the classroom into another. As Salem finally reached the classroom he noticed a girl wearing a shirt that showed her navel and was instantly attracted to her. She wore tight shorts and knee-high boots as well. Salem, in his mind was drooling a bit, at least until he saw her walking towards Kamon, which is when he jumped to conclusions and assumed that they were together. As if Kamon sensed Salem watching, he waved for him to enter the room and introduced Salem to his exam partner. "Donovan Salem…meet Sereniti Valentine, you two will both be working under me throughout this field exam." Said Kamon in a voice without interest.

Salem sighed in relief and smiled as he stuck his hand out for Sereniti to shake it. "Sereniti was it?? Nice to meet you….and uhh…call me Salem" Salem said in an overly flirtatious voice. Sereniti silently laughed at Salem's attempt to flirt "Whatever." Said Sereniti while rolling her eyes and completely ignoring his hand. Kamon sighed and looked at the two. "Okay well, when you two are done flirting….get enough supplies to last for a day or so and meet me at the eastern gate." Kamon said in a teasing tone. Before he waited for the two to make a reply he walked away, moving towards the eastern gate he spoke of. Sereniti was about to make a response but before she could Kamon walked off and she was stuck with what he said in her head echoing over and over again. She sighed and walked towards the eastern gates, figuring she didn't need anything.

Salem watched Sereniti as she walked out of the room and let a few thoughts run through his mind before he began smiling, a few seconds later he vanished and reappeared at the eastern gates, being second only to Kamon. Kamon shook his head at the smile on Salem and began laughing at him. "I take it you're having a 'good' time." Kamon said in an even more teasing voice than before. Salem didn't catch on to what Kamon was talking about and stopped trying to figure it out as Sereniti was seen in the distance. As she stopped in front of the two Kamon looked at the both of his students and inspected them quickly. "So…does everyone have what they need??" Asked Kamon in a voice that had an unidentifiable emotion.

Salem and Sereniti nodded and followed as Kamon began walking away. "Well, first thing's first….there's one thing I need you two to do, IF you want to graduate" Kamon said as the left the Terra institute and entered a large cave that was lit by a strange flouting blue light. Sereniti replied by asking. "Yea, so what exactly is this thing you want us to do??" Kamon laughed at her enthusiasm and simply pointed forward with his head. "Well, this is just to see if you're capable of moving on….oh, and remember, your powers are useless here…this isn't a simulation, if you die here then you're DEAD." Kamon said as he slowly faded away, in the direction that Salem and Sereniti were walking there was the sound of banging metal which was followed by the sound of a loud growl and rumbling. "What the hell?!" Screamed Salem loudly. "Time for a little action!!" yelled Sereniti as she cracked her neck and knuckles.

They both began walking forward a bit faster, and ended up spotting something shining brightly in at the end of the cave. As they approached the end of the path they saw a large gap and what seemed like the exit to the cave at the other end of the gap. Salem sighed and tried to teleport to the other side but instead he was shocked from the inside of his body. "AHH!!…" Screamed Salem in pain. Confusedly Sereniti looked at Salem.

"Everything okay??" Asked Sereniti while looking at Salem through the corner of her eyes. "Yeah, just a little pain." Replied Salem. Just as he made his reply a rumble was felt all over and from the middle of the gap the floating blue light began fusing into one solid blue ball of energy, mixed with the soul of a demon. Sereniti and Salem were both knocked down from the rumble and Sereniti landed next to the shiny items they saw earlier. It was two swords, at the hilt of each there was a name tag, one saying "Sereniti Valentine" and the other saying "Donovan Salem".

Sereniti picked up both of the swords and looked at Salem. "Yo, Salem!!" Sereniti, yelled as she threw a sword to Salem. Salem clumsily caught the sword and smirked as he looked at the giant blue demon. Salem charged at the creature head on, swinging the sword wildly. The blue demon dodged all of his attacks quickly, despite it's size. After Salem hesitated to swing his sword again, the blue demon blasted a large beam of energy from it's mouth. It hit Salem and knocked him into a wall that partly crumbled on top of him.

With the help of Sereniti, Salem stood once more, getting into a battle stance. Sereniti charged the creature next and swung her sword just as wildly as Salem did. With the creature dodging her attacks with ease and using the same beam as earlier. She too was knocked into a wall, leaving an imprint of her body in it as she fell to the ground. "I thought this would be easy, guess I thought wrong, huh??" Salem said in a joking tone of voice. Sereniti chuckled and stood to her feet. Salem charged the creature once again, swinging his sword just as wildly as before, but more fiercely, only to have all of his attacks dodged once more. As the creature shot another beam of energy at Salem he blocked it with his sword and was sent sliding across the ground on his feet. "Hey, Sereniti, I think I've already beaten this creature." Salem said with a smile on his face and blood running down his face.

"You have??…well feel free to share this with me." Sereniti said in a fierce tone. Salem smiled and motioned for her to come closer to him. He then threw her into the air unexpectedly, to himself and to her. "The hell!?" Screamed Sereniti still airborne. At the exact moment he threw Sereniti in the air, Salem dashed at the creature once more, swinging sloppier than ever before. The blue demon gracefully dodged his attacks and blasted another beam of energy at Salem who was knocked into the same place on the same wall. As Salem made impact with the wall there was a loud high-pitched squeal, and it was…..the blue demon being struck by Sereniti. While Sereniti was on the demon's head it began to shine a bright light and after it became blinding, the creature dropped into the gap with Sereniti, on it.

At the last possible moment Salem slid to Sereniti and grabbed her hand, saving her from a gruesome death. He pulled her up and began breathing hard as he let a smile grow on his face. "Next time tell me before you do something like that!!" Yelled Sereniti, hiding how grateful she truly was. "I'll just take that as a thanks." Salem said jokingly. "So, how did you find out how to kill the thing??" Asked Sereniti. "Think about it….it only did two things, dodge and blast, so using my intelligence I outwitted the demon." Salem said trying to make himself seem cooler than he was. Soon after, there was another rumble, but this time there was a loud scraping sound too, it closely resembled that of a nail being ran across a chalkboard.

As Salem and Sereniti peered over the edge they saw a piece of land rising, a few minutes later it filled the gap and they were now able to cross to the other side. In the center of the newly formed path was the sword Sereniti had used. They both walked across the path and saw a blinding light with the shadow of a man in between. Sereniti pulled her sword out of the ground and Salem got into a battle stance, stopping a few feet away from the silhouette. "I see you two finally made it." Said a familiar voice.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 5: Final exams part II

_We last left you with Sereniti and Salem defeating a large demon dwelling in a cave-like building. Now we shall rejoin Ijin and his new found partner Damien._

* * *

**Final exams part II: Forest of hell**

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Ijin yelled, seeming angrier than he really was. Kiyoko turned to Ijin and sighed as she said, "Please, lower your voice, it isn't that serious." Ijin shook his head and walked past Kiyoko, sliding his hands into his jacket's pockets. "Hey, Kiyoko…Where exactly are we going??" Ijin said still walking in front of the two, slowing down as he heard the footsteps of Kiyoko, followed by Damien, beginning to walk. "The forest of hell." Kiyoko said as she dropped her head slightly to look back at her check board. Damien lifted his eyes to the road ahead of him and followed Kiyoko, blinking after a few seconds or so.

After an hour or so of walking down a road that seemed to last forever, in the distance there seemed to be a forest. In a matter of seconds the forest of hell seemed to have teleported in front of the trio. "Whoa….that's….new." Ijin said. Damien looked at Ijin with his eyes hidden under the shadow, it was a cold look. "Well, just go through there and head forward until you….well, you'll find out. When you find a statue you'll find a note resting on it, it will lead you to what you should do next." Ijin turned his head to Kiyoko. "You aren't coming??" Asked Ijin. "No, but no worries, you'll see me real soon." She replied. Ijin stared at Kiyoko for a moment, when Damien spoke in a cold, demeaning tone. "Let's get this over with." Ijin turned and began walking behind Damien, feeling at unease.

The two walked down a path, and slowed to a halt as they heard movement in the bushes and trees that surrounded them. In one of the bushes something hopped out and dashed passed the two. It was a rabbit-like creature, that had black fur and a tail that was similar to a dagger. Damien moved his eyes to the bush that the creature ran out of and saw it moving once more. Ijin turned to look at it also, only to see six demons leap into the air and surround he and Damien. Each of the creatures had long sharp claws, deep black eyes, and were about six feet in height. There was one that seemed different from the rest, it seemed stronger even though it looked the same as the others, the only difference was a large scar across it's body.

Ijin and Damien watched as they surrounded them, the two were a bit hesitant at the moment. A few seconds after the demons began hissing, Ijin charged at one of the creatures that was in front of him. He jumped into the air with it and sent a kick into the demon's back, sending it back into the ground. "Heh…Please, no autographs." Ijin said while slowly falling to the ground, as if there was less gravity. Damien seemed a bit more indignant towards Ijin, and his attitude. One of the demons who was facing Damien charged towards him with it's claws extended in an attempt to decapitate him. As the creatures claws were about to touch Damien's neck, Damien slid his fingers in the gap between the claws and his neck, stopping the creature's attack with only two fingers which seemed to be glowing with a dark aura.

While the creature was incapacitated for the time Damien threw a punch into the creatures face and sent it flying into a tree. "I've seen better…" Ijin said a bit teasingly. "Humph…." Damien grunted in response. The demons seemed a bit riled up now that two of their comrades were incapacitated. They began hissing at Damien and Ijin, and all charged in at once, except for the scarred one, which stayed behind. Ijin leaped backwards in to the air, and surfaced on a tree. As he looked down at the demons he pushed off the tree and flew towards the ground. Ijin used the momentum of his fall to make a roundhouse kick into one of the demons stronger, and drove the creature into the ground where he picked it up by the neck and threw it at another, while in mid-air. Damien watched as the other creatures closed in and used his demonic powers to make his right arm glow with a dark aura, making his punches stronger. He grabbed a the nearest demon by it's neck and drove it's head into the grass beneath him, which was as hard as concrete, and choked the creature until it began bleeding from it's eyes.

At the moment Damien saw blood he let go and turned around to throw a punch into another's chest, causing a hole to be ripped in the middle of it's body, this all happened in a matter of seconds. There was only the one demon left and it began to growl loudly as the two watched it for a few seconds. In the blink of an eye the lone demon appeared behind Damien and swung it's arm, causing a shockwave to send Damien flying. While Damien was still mid-air the same demon sent an uppercut to Ijin's chest, slashing his bare chest and it also caused him to be launched into the air, breaking branches as he ascended. Meanwhile, Damien flew through a tree and caused the second one to snap as he made impact with it.

As Damien dropped to the ground there was a note that read "There is strength in numbers." Damien stared at the note for a few seconds and realized what it meant after thinking about it. He clumsily stood and sprinted back towards the where Ijin's body lie, after he fell to the ground. Damien stood over Ijin and gently kicked him, as if to wake him up. "I can't do this alone." Damien said in an emotionless voice. Ijin coughed as he lifted his head, and slowly stood. "Is that your way of saying we need to work together??.." Ijin asked as his right arm dropped in front of him as he stood slouched over.

Damien grunted and said something lightly to Ijin, it was so light that if the wind would have blown the message would have been drowned out. Ijin nodded and dashed at the creature with his arm dangling like a rag doll's. At the last second Ijin disappeared only to reappear behind the creature, and send a kick towards the back of the creatures head, which was easily stopped as the demon turned around quicker than Ijin could send his kick. The demon simply grabbed Ijin's leg and threw him towards trees. Ijin caught himself in mid-air and slowed to a halt a foot away from the tree he was thrown at.

He kicked dashed back at the demon once again attempting to kick it once again, at the moment Ijin's foot was grabbed by the demon once again, the demon was grabbed by Damien, who had the demon's head in his grasp. "Okay, now finish him off while he can't move." Damien said in a demanding voice, and as he stepped away from the demon. Ijin sighed lightly and lifted his hand, with his palm pointed at the demon. In a few seconds a dark light glowed from Ijin's palm, which soon formed a head-sized orb, which Ijin concentrated into a beam that blasted through the demon's head.

The demon dropped instantly and soon it, and the other demons which lay lifelessly began to turn into ash that raised into the air and disappeared. Through the thick of trees a statue of a man was now visible. "Come on, let's hurry and finish this." Damien lifted his head and the hood of his jacket fell from his head, exposing his face which was just as cold and emotionless as his voice. He had dark black hair which covered his ears and his eyes seemed to be like a dark hole. Ijin stared for a minute and felt as if his life was being sucked away. He finally managed to turn his head and began walking towards the statue and Damien slowly followed. As they stopped at the statue they found the note, which read: "Take a break, you deserve it." Ijin sighed and plopped to the ground, resting his back on the statue while Damien made his way to a tree and leaned against it.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 6: Final exams III

Now we shall rejoin Salem and Sereniti, last found exiting the cave in which they were forced to fight a demon and even found a shadowy figure at the exit.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Final exams III: Inner Devil**

"I see you two finally made it." Said a familiar voice. Salem and Sereniti slowly approached the silhouette, each ready to defend themselves. As the two were close enough they saw that it was Kamon standing there. They both let out a sigh of relief simultaneously as they heard him say; "I guess you've passed the first part." "The hell you mean…'first part'" Sereniti arched an eyebrow as she spoke in a fierce yet confused voice. "I mean exactly what I said….you have passed the first part of the exam." Kamon replied. Sereniti crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at his remark.

"Well, what's next…I'm ready for anything now." Salem said enthusiastically. Kamon laughed a bit and spoke in a calm, relaxing voice as he said, "That's good to hear..but you can relax now, you can rest now." Kamon pointed to a large boulder that was surrounded by a patch of grass that was behind him. "Okay, good to know, but do we get our powers back??" Sereniti said as she walked past Kamon, heading towards the boulder. Kamon turned to walk and Salem quickly followed. As they stepped outside of the cave's exit Kamon said "Now."

The three walked until they reached the boulder where Sereniti turned and put her back against it, and slid down until she was sitting on the grass. Salem leaped to the top of the boulder and sat at the edge of it, letting his feet dangle over the edge, while Kamon stood and turned his back to the two. They rested for an hour and Salem and Sereniti slowly healed themselves unconsciously. After Kamon felt that they were healed enough to move on to the next part of their exam he snapped his fingers loudly. "Okay, time to go!!" Kamon yelled in his normal deep voice. The two lifted quickly and stared at Kamon blankly.

"I said it's time to go!!" Kamon yelled as he noticed they hesitated to move. "Yeah, I heard you the first time." Sereniti said a bit annoyed. Salem sighed and pushed himself from the top of the boulder, landing on his feet without dropping an inch. Sereniti stood and walked over to Kamon with Salem walking beside her. "Okay, so what's next??" Asked Salem, awaiting his next task. "Okay, since you really want to know…." Kamon took a small step backwards and closed his eyes, and there was a dark energy coursing through him that was highly visible. A dark aura was rising off of him, it began to get thicker until it completely covered him until he wasn't visible to Salem and Sereniti.

As the darkness began to disappear quicker than it rose a being took the place of Kamon. It had a grey skin tone and horns coming out of it's forehead. A tail grew from it and it waved slowly from side to side behind it. The demon was muscular, well, more muscular than Kamon was, in all reality there was no visble resemblance to Kamon shown on the demon. "The hell?…" Sereniti said as she took a step back. "What?? Is there something on my face??" The demon said jokingly, in a voice that was the same as Kamon's. "Ka-kamon??" Asked Salem, every bit as shocked as Sereniti. "Okay, I guess you're smarter than I thought, congrats Salem." Kamon said in a joking voice.

"Well, since you caught on to that…I'll just tell you what your next objective is." Kamon said as he began glowing brightly, turning back into his human form. "And that is??.." Sereniti asked. "I want you both to access your…'devil form'" Kamon said in response to Sereniti's question. "And how would we do that??" Salem asked feeling confused but ready. "Simple, I'll walk you both through it, after your first try you'll have to do it on your own." Kamon replied. "First I want you to channel your devil energy throughout your body, as if it was coursing through your blood." Kamon said as he demonstrated, "It should look like this."

Sereniti and Salem both did as told and the aura of their energy glowed slightly off of their body. "Okay good…Now, heh…how can I put this?" Kamon asked as he put his hand on his chin. "You must be new at this whole…teaching thing, huh??" Asked Salem joking with a bit of seriousness in his tone. Kamon glared at Salem and closed his eyes as he sighed. "Alright, just continue doing what you're doing now, just pretend you're trying to do something destructive, like destroying a building. But, instead of letting that power escape to your outside, bottle it in and try to increase the strength of it while keeping it on the inside." Kamon said while trying to figure out how he wanted to explain it. "Yeah, I can tell you're new…" Salem said jokingly. Sereniti chuckled and Kamon glared at Salem once again.

"Make sure you stay focused or you could end up dead." Kamon said in all seriousness. Salem studied Kamon's face to see if he was telling the truth or not, and as he saw that he was he nodded and built up his energy on the inside. A few seconds after Sereniti began glowing with a dark aura around her, it was similar to when Kamon did it though. After a while she was completely hidden by her aura. Soon after, the darkness began to disappear, more like evaporate and when it was completely gone there stood another demon in Sereniti's place. A woman with strapped like clothing on, which was quite revealing.

She also wore a transparent scarf which was wrapped around her tight enough to stay but loose enough to drape over her body. "How about this??…" Sereniti asked in a confident voice, hiding how shocked she was as to what she did. Kamon nodded his head and turned to Salem who was finally revealing his demon self. The darkness revealed him with grey skin and dark-raven like wings. He was a bit more muscular than he was in his normal form and his black hair covered his face, hiding his goofiness and making him look a bit more dangerous. "If only you could act the way you look now…" Kamon said a bit jokingly. He laughed at his own joke and got a weird stare from his students. "Well, I guess that's it…I'll see you two back at the academy. I hope you can manage on your own." Kamon said as he vanished.

"I thought this would be a bit more difficult..oh well." Sereniti turned back into her human form and vanished. "Oh yeah, just leave me." Salem sighed as he turned back into his human form and vanished.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
